Alpha Female
by GFPrincessSerenityMoon
Summary: What if the Alpha female wasn't the mate of the Alpha male just the first to be mated to a pack member? How would this affect the pack dynamics when the Alpha male finally found his mate? What if Renee didn't take Bella when she left but Charlie raised her? Would she be more involved in the pack before the Cullens arrive or will she still end up with Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas that deviate from Stephanie Meyers.

A/N: Thank you for giving my story a chance. I enjoy and encourage constructive criticism and all praise. All I ask are no flames. Also, I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. I've tried to go through and catch as much grammatical errors as possible. If there is anything glaring wrong, please let me know. Thanks!

Alpha Female

Chapter 1

"Bella you're finally here," I heard my mom, Renee, before I saw her as I disembarked from the plane. She sounded excited but I wasn't. I would rather be back home, in Washington, with my friends. I hated these two weeks every summer.

"Hi mom," I faked a smile and hugged her back. As soon as I pulled away I was grabbing my cell to turn it on.

"Oh what are you doing?" Renee asked.

"I have to call dad and everyone to let them know I landed safe," I rolled my eyes and kept walking towards the door. I had only brought a carry on since I wouldn't be here very long.

I should back up a bit and tell you who I am and what exactly is going on. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella. My parents divorced when I was 10 and my dad fought to keep me with him, which I am eternally grateful for. When mom left, she moved to Phoenix, AZ and started a new life. She was such a flake and was calling my dad all the time to help with bills. Since they had been married just over 10 years and she never worked, my dad had to pay alimony. Granted it was a lesser amount so my mom didn't have to pay child support but that didn't stop my mom taking more from dad any chance she could. My mom couldn't keep a job and I think she purposefully didn't try to find someone new to marry since the alimony would stop then. I felt really bad for my dad.

"Where are you going?" Renee asked. "Don't we have to go to baggage claim?"

"Nope, I have everything right here," I pointed to my carry on and pressed send to call dad.

_"Hello,"_ my dad answered on the first ring.

"Hey Dad," I smiled. "I just landed and mom was here waiting."

_"Sounds good, baby girl," _I could hear the smile in his voice. _"You have fun and I'll see you in two weeks."_

"K, love you," I was counting the days, hours, minutes, and seconds until I could go home.

"Now who are you calling?" Renee demanded. We had made it to the car as I talked with dad.

"Paul and everyone," I said as if it was obvious.

_"Hello."_

"Jared?" I was confused. "Why are you answering Paul's phone? Is he ok?" Paul LaHote and Jared Cameron were two of my friends. Leah Clearwater rounded out the ones that were my age. Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil Atera also hung out with us but mostly because my dad and Jake's dad are best friends. Those three are a couple years younger than me at 14. I'll be 16 in September, Leah turned 16 in February, Paul turned 16 in May, and Jared will be 16 next month in July. Leah's younger brother Seth is about 4 years younger than us and he hangs out with Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea.

_"He's not feeling well," Jared sounded distracted. "He's burning up but he's shaking like he has chills." _

"How long has this been going on?" I demanded. I hated when my friends were sick. Normally, I make them soup and take care of them, but being with my mom right now meant I couldn't take care of him. "Put him on the phone."

_"After we dropped you at the airport he was angry and started shaking right before we got home. After Charlie dropped us off, I was helping him in his place and that's when I noticed how hot he was," _I could hear Jared moving and assumed he was heading towards Paul.

_"Hey B,"_ Paul was on the phone and while I could hear he wasn't feeling well I was relieved to hear his voice. I've had a crush on him since we were little. As we got older we were really close but he was a ladies man and I didn't want to be just one of his girls so I decided to stay friends with him. I figured later in life, when he's a little older and ready to settle, if we are meant to be together I'll be single and waiting.

"Paul, I'm so sorry I'm not there," I started knowing my mom was going to interrogate me later. I could see it in her eyes. She hated when I would talk with my friends. Renee felt it was interrupting her time with me but after I realized she didn't care if I actually enjoyed myself with her different projects I stopped caring if the time I spent with her was quality or not.

_"Don't worry Baby B,"_ Paul sighed. I could tell it was a struggle.

"I'm sorry Paul but you'll have to wait until Bella gets home, if she even goes back, to talk to her again," Renee had snatched my phone away before I could stop her. I thought I heard a faint roar come from Paul but she had hung up and shut my phone off before I could do anything. "You won't be talking with that boy or any of the others the entire time you are down here. You also need to start thinking about moving down here. You only have two years of school left and you are turning into a young lady and should be with your mother and not your father."

"Excuse me!" I shrieked. I was pissed. How dare she tell Paul I wasn't going back? He and all the rest of our friends knew I hated coming here.

"You heard me," Renee glanced at me as she drove. I knew we were almost to her place. "I'll call Charlie and let him know you lost your cell privileges for the duration of your stay and he'll have to call you on the house phone."

I knew this was going to be bad. Something felt wrong as Paul was fine when I left. If he got sick, it shouldn't have hit so quickly after I left. I would have noticed something in the days leading up to today if he had been coming down with something.

I know I sound like a mother hen, but in our group that was my role. I'm not the oldest female, that is Leah, but I've always been very maternal. Jared and Leah are like my cool older siblings, they were always looking out for me, especially when it came to guys. They knew my preference of not dating right now and did their best to keep the guys at school away. Jake, Embry, and Quil were like the annoying little brothers that are always following you around but you love them anyways. Seth, Brady, and Collin I knew looked at me as a cross between an older sister and mother. I knew they all had moms, but since everyone in our group except me was Quileute and we all lived on the reservation, their parents, or parent as most only had one, worked long hours, the younger boys looked to me.

I knew money for the people on the reservation was very tight. I've lived on the reservation my entire life since my dad was the chief of police for both the reservation, La Push, and the town nearby, Forks. It didn't hurt that he was best friends with Chief of the Tribe, Billy Black, either. While Dad did his job at a severely reduced pay, I helped in my own way by cooking and looking after the younger kids. I have always felt like I was meant to help care for the people of the reservation.

Once we got home, I took my things to my room and tried to think of away to call any of my friends. I knew Paul was probably pissed and freaking out. While I was either a mom or sister figure for all of our friends, Paul and I had a different relationship. I knew if he would stop dating around we would be together and I think that's the difference for us. He didn't have any good role models as both his parents have abandoned him and he's scared of commitment.

"Mom, please let me call Paul and assure him I'll be home in two weeks," I had finally went downstairs after about an hour and started begging. "I'm sure he's freaking out. Please."

"No, Bella," my mom was firm. This was a new side to her. She's normally very flighty but for some reason she was actually fighting me on this. "Besides I told you, you need to think about staying down here. We can get you signed up for school in the fall and go shopping. I know you'll need new clothes since your's are mostly for cold and rainy Forks and not warm and sunny Phoenix."

I was just letting my mom ramble now. She wasn't going to give in right now so I would have to bide my time. Maybe when she went to bed tonight I could sneak a call into Paul. I had already told her I wanted to call Charlie before I went to bed and she insisted she needed to be in the room to ensure I didn't try to call my friends. I could feel it in my bones that this was the start of something and I just hoped it wasn't the start of me living with my mom full time.

* * *

The next day Renee got me up at the crack of dawn. I had barely slept because I was worried about everyone back home. I calmly asked for my phone as if it was something I did everyday but she shot me down and said I couldn't have it for the entire two weeks.

"Today you'll meet my boyfriend," Renee sighed as she started talking about this guy named Ray. Apparently he was a biker and would be around most days. I wasn't thrilled about meeting her boyfriend. I had met a new boyfriend at each visit, sometimes two or three in one visit so I started to tune her out.

"Bella are you listening?" Renee demanded.

"No," I was honest and not apologetic at all.

"Well I said Ray and I are going out tonight so you'll have the house to yourself," she repeated. "This is just a taste of the freedom you'll be able to have when you live with me. And please be nice when you meet Ray. He'll be here shortly."

"Ok," I gave her a small smile. I mentally crossed my fingers hoping to be able to call Paul when she left tonight. I decided to be civil and complacent for today hoping she wouldn't realize what leaving me alone would mean.

"He's here," she squealed when we heard a knock at the door. I just stayed in the kitchen and ate my breakfast. Tonight could not get here fast enough.

"Ray this is my daughter Bella," Renee introduced us. Ray was about 6 inches taller than me and my mom, so about 5'10, overly muscular like a bodybuilder with tattoos all up and down his arms.

"Hi," I smiled and waved. "It's nice to meet you." I kept reminding myself to play nice for now.

Ray nodded and turned towards my mom to ask if she was ready. Of course my mom being flightly just laughed and told Ray to give us a few minutes and we would be ready to go. She then pulled me upstairs and told me to put on jeans and a t-shirt and to pull my hair back. Since it was my standard wear I did just that.

"Bella this is Ray's friend Scott," my mom said when we got outside. Scott looked just like Ray except he was in his early twenties, fortunately, and was sitting on his own bike. I assume the bike next to him was Ray's. "You'll ride with Scott today while we hang out."

"Mom, I've never been on a bike before," I lied. I had been on a bike with Paul multiple times but I really didn't want to ride with Ray's friend Scott. They both looked creepy to me.

"It's easy," Scott piped up. He had been checking me out and now I was really weirded out. I just wanted to go home to Paul and the rest of my family.

"See honey, you'll be fine," Renee laughed and climbed on behind Ray. Scott grabbed me and pulled me behind him. I automatically wrapped my arms around him wishing it was Paul sitting in front of me.

I thought back to the last time Paul and I went for a ride. It was the last day of school and we knew it would be the last time until after my visit with Renee. Since Charlie worked such long hours it was easy for us to get his bike right after school and go for a ride. We had to make sure Charlie didn't see me on the bike so we knew we'd only have about an hour before he came to do his shift on the reservation. He grabbed my hand and took off at a jog so we could get to his place faster. I laughed and tossed my bag to Jared as I knew he would drop it off at my place so if my dad did stop by the house he would assume I had been there and was just with one of the gang.

Once Paul and I got to his place he made sure I had a helmet and a leather jacket on before starting the bike. He was always making sure I was protected and I knew the safest place for me was with Paul. He took me to our spot, a little clearing in the woods right on the edge of the reservation. If we left the clearing we would be leaving the reservation. All we would do is sit and talk. Sometimes we wouldn't talk but just sit there next to each other. In those moments I felt like we could truly make something between us work, but I knew once we left the clearing it wouldn't last, not yet.

As we rode around to different places I kept thinking of how I sat cuddled with Paul in the clearing a few days ago. It was the only way for me to not vomit whenever Scott would touch my hands or arms. When we would stop and walk around at some of the outdoor markets he would put his arm around my shoulders or waist. I kept finding something else to look at that would cause me to walk away from him.

"Did you leave any hot water for me?" Renee demanded. I had jumped straight into the shower when we got home to wash off Scott and the day.

"I'm sure I did mom," I sighed. "I'm just going to get into some comfy clothes to watch TV in tonight while you go out."

"Scott offered to keep you company tonight," my mom said before I walked away.

"Oh, no, that's ok," I declined. "I just want to relax after being out all day. I'll probably crash early."

"Well if you're sure," my mom was getting in the shower and not even paying attention to the conversation anymore so I ran to my room and pulled on my pajama pants and one of Paul's t-shirts I had stolen before coming down here. This one I had just recently taken, but most of the shirts I sleep in are Paul's. He knew and always gave me his shirts when they started getting too small for him.

I went and turned on the TV and was watching some random show when Renee walked down ready to go out. I figured if I showed her how I was just being lazy she wouldn't suggest Scott staying again.

"Bella, Ray's here and we are heading out," my mom called from the doorway.

"Ok mom, have fun," I called back but made no move to get up.

I waited until I heard the motorcycle leave and then counted to sixty before getting up to lock the door. I glanced out the window and saw no one there. I then high tailed it to the kitchen where I saw my mom put my phone.

Once it was powered on I saw my voicemail was full and I had over 30 text messages. I figured I listen to them all later and called Paul.

_"Hello,"_ a deep voice said. I didn't recognize it as anyone I knew.

"Is Paul there?" I really didn't care who this guy was, I just wanted Paul.

_"I'm sorry he's not available,"_ the guy sounded exasperated.

"Please, tell him it's Bella, I know he'll want to talk to me," I begged.

_"Baby B?" _Paul was finally on the phone. The other guy hadn't said anything so I'm not sure how Paul knew it was me but I didn't care either way.

"Paul!" I shouted and couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped me. "Oh Paul I want to come home. Renee is delusional. She wants me to move down here. She gave me some bullshit reason about a girl needing to be closer to her mom as she gets older. She has some creepy biker boyfriend and made me ride with the guy's friend all day. It was weird because her boyfriend's friend kept trying to casually touch me. Please come take me home!" I was crying and didn't know if he could even understand a word I was saying but I knew Paul would always be there for me.

_"Don't worry Baby B," _Paul soothed. _"I'll be there as soon as I can. I promise to bring you home. I won't let the bitch keep you. We need you here. I need you here." _The last part was said so softly I wasn't sure if I had heard it or imagined it.

"Paul, I don't know if I'll be able to call you again," I had calmed a little but was still hiccuping from crying. "Renee has my phone locked up and the only reason I was able to use it is she went out tonight. If she realizes it she'll never leave me alone again."

_"Paul you can't go," _I heard the guy who answered say.

"Paul, please," I was begging again. I didn't know who the guy was I just knew I needed Paul.

_"I'll be there Baby B,"_ Paul said and I could tell he was trying to soothe me while putting his foot down with the other guy. _"I gotta go so I can get to you. I want you to relax and get some sleep. Make sure you put your phone back where your mom had it so she doesn't know you called me." _

"I will," I promised. "Be safe." I hung up before he could say anything else. I quickly turned my phone off and put it back where Renee had it. I looked at the time and realized I had been on the phone with Paul for a couple hours. I went to sleep feeling oddly calmer now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas that deviate from Stephanie Meyers.

A/N: Thank you for giving my story a chance. I enjoy and encourage constructive criticism and all praise. All I ask are no flames. Also, I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. I've tried to go through and catch as much grammatical errors as possible. If there is anything glaring wrong, please let me know. Thanks!

Alpha Female

Chapter 2

"Sam I'm going," I turned to walk into my place to pack a bag.

"No you are not Paul," I could tell he was using his Alpha voice but it wasn't affecting me at all now.

The reason why Sam was trying to order me around was because Jared and I just found out our tribal legends are true. Some of the men in the tribe are able to phase into a horse sized wolf. My first phase was when Bella's mom told me I couldn't talk to her for two weeks and that Bella may not be coming back. I was angrier than I had ever been. Instinctually I knew I had to get out of my house and as soon as I was in my yard I phased and shredded my clothes in the process. Sam had been the first to phase about six months ago and that made him Alpha. The Alpha has a certain power in which to order us about so we can work as a team seamlessly. He used the Alpha order to get me to calm down initially but now it's not working. All I know, is I have to get to Bella.

"Billy, why isn't this working?" I heard Sam ask our Tribal Chief. The chief and the council of Elders had shown up shortly after Sam to help me learn to phase. It took thinking of spending time with Bella and I was suddenly human again, naked in my front yard. Every time I got upset I would think of the same memory that helped me change back and I would calm down. When I thought about her bitch of a mother, though, I would quickly phase back into a wolf.

"I don't know," Billy sounded as confused as I felt.

"Sam if you are really worried then just come with," I hollered as I was throwing some clothes into my duffel bag.

"We can't leave the reservation," Sam argued. "We are meant to be here to protect it."

"Well I can't do that until Bella is safe," I growled and headed towards my car.

"Sam, go with him," Billy urged. "He will need your guidance and it'll only be a couple weeks."

"You mean day's right?" Sam corrected.

"No, Renee is going to force Bella to stay the full two weeks and from what I'm seeing Paul won't leave without Bella," Billy sighed. "Paul I'll tell Charlie you are driving Bella back instead of her flying. Make sure you guys call when you leave Renee's and throughout the drive back."

"Will do," I waved. Sam had hopped in and we took off. I made a brief stop at his place and gave him five minutes to pack otherwise I was leaving him. He must have believed me as he was back in four.

Most of the drive was in silence. I would stop for gas and we'd grab some more snacks. As wolves our metabolism was quite a bit higher than normal and we had to consume large amounts of calories each day just to keep our energy up.

"What is with this Bella?" Sam asked about halfway through. "Is she one of your girls?"

"No she's not," I sighed. "She's way too good for me. We've been friends since kindergarten. She's the youngest in our grade and I've always been protective of her. She's also very maternal with our group of friends."

"You know you are supposed to stay away from anyone who isn't a wolf, elder, or imprint, right?" Sam started.

"I will not be staying away from Bella or any of our friends for that matter," I growled. I felt myself start to shake and thought about Bella and me riding on my motorcycle a few days before she left. She felt so good pressed against my back with her arms wrapped around my waist. I calmed almost instantly.

"That's why," Sam said. "If you get angry you could phase and you can't be doing that around people who don't know. The secret is the most important thing now."

"Sam, shut up," I glared at him for a second before returning my attention to the road. I didn't care what he said I would never stop spending time with Bella. She's my best friend and the one I knew I could always count on. My mom left the year before I met Bella and my dad's been in jail for the past couple years. I've been couchsurfing between all my friends. I feel the most relaxed when I stay with Bella and her dad but I only do it for a couple nights at a time. I never want to overstay my welcome, especially at Bella's. I don't think I would be able to survive having Bella leave me. I think that's part of the reason I sleep around. I don't want to risk my heart.

* * *

It had been a couple days since my call with Paul. Renee had never found out, at least not that I know of. I was playing nice with Renee and trying to keep from vomiting every time Ray and Scott were around. I swear Renee acted as if we were double dating. Scott kept touching me any chance he got. I wonder if he realized I wasn't legal or if he even cared.

We were sitting down to dinner. Renee had ordered Chinese for all four of us. I was eating while Renee chattered on. Ray and Scott seemed to know how to keep her happy so I tried my best to ignore them.

"Who could that be?" Renee asked when the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it," I jumped up.

"No I will," Scott followed behind me. "You never know who it could be."

When I opened the door all I could see was Paul. Our eyes met and he pulled me into his arms.

"Who, the fuck, are you?" Scott demanded as he pulled me away from Paul. I noticed some guy standing behind Paul put his hand on his shoulder as if to calm him down.

"He's my boyfriend," I screamed at Scott. I didn't care if it wasn't true. "I've been telling you I have a boyfriend and you wouldn't leave me alone so he here is." I quickly darted around the stunned Scott and moved back to Paul.

"You may want to move away," the guy with Paul said to me. Paul just gripped me tighter so I shook my head and stayed right where I was.

"What the hell is going on?" Ray demanded walking up with Renee right behind him.

"Sam, Paul?" Renee asked. I learned the name of the guy with Paul but wondered how my mom would know Sam. "The last time I saw you boys was years ago. Look how you've grown." I swear she was flirting with them.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Sam suggested.

"Yes, yes," Renee quickly agreed inviting Sam and Paul in. "Bella you shouldn't drape yourself all over a guy, they really don't like it."

"She's fine," Paul growled out while holding me even tighter. I'm thinking too much tighter and he'll squeeze me apart but I loved having his arms around me so I wasn't going to complain.

"Now why are you boys here?" Renee asked once we were all in the living room. Ray and Scott stood behind Renee's chair almost like her bodyguard. I'm thinking they just wanted in her pants and had decided to keep quiet until they knew what they needed to do.

"Obviously with how you told Paul I wasn't coming home he was worried and decided to come check on me, especially when you wouldn't let me call him," I tried to steer the conversation so she wouldn't find out about my call the other night.

"Well as you can see she's fine," Renee started to dismiss the boys. "You can just go back to Washington."

"Mom they just drove for two days," I glared. "They can stay here for a while and visit with me. Besides you said you already had plans with Ray."

"But you were supposed to come too," Renee whined.

"No," I was firm. "I've told you I don't enjoy riding around on a motorcycle with Scott."

"But you've gotten a lot better," Scott interjected. I could feel Paul start to shake so I tried rubbing his arm to soothe him. It seemed to work as he calmed down.

"No I'm just trying to hang on for dear life so I don't die," I snorted. "Mom why don't you just go out like you planned. I'll keep Paul and Sam company and then tomorrow we can all discuss our plans."

"Fine," she huffed. "Let's at least finish dinner."

"I'll go make something for Paul and Sam," I offered. "We didn't order enough for two extra."

* * *

Sam and I followed Bella into the kitchen but I couldn't keep my hands off of her. When she first opened the door and our eyes met it was like the whole world vanished and she was the only reason for me being alive and breathing. I remembered Billy telling us about imprinting and how that's the Spirits way of pointing out our Soul Mate to us. Honestly, I am thrilled Bella is my imprint; I just hope she feels the same way.

"Paul, are you feeling better?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's soft voice. "I'll make you boys a couple sandwiches before starting on some chicken noodle soup."

"Baby B, I'm fine," I smiled. "But I won't say no to your soup, or anything you make. Sam once you've tasted Bella's food you'll never want food from anyone else."

"Well just sit down and relax," she was moving around the kitchen and I loved watching her this way. She was in her element. "I don't want whatever you had to come back."

I did as directed but never took my eyes off her. She set a platter of sandwiches on the table and individual plates for Sam and I then quickly set about making the soup from scratch. My mouth was already watering just thinking about her soup. Bella made soup many times throughout the year because it's cold more often than not and it was easy to make a big batch of soup for all our friends.

"Wow you guys must have been hungry," Bella smiled when she saw the platter empty after turning the soup on simmer. "Did you guys want more? The soup will take about a half hour before its ready."

"No I'll be good until the soup's ready," Sam smiled at my girl and I growled lightly under my breath. "It smells wonderful."

"I'm good too," I got up and walked towards Bella. I could hear her mom and those guys heading towards the kitchen. Wolf senses are great for somethings.

"Bella, what are you making?" Renee demanded. She seemed upset about something.

"Some soup for the guys," she answered while stirring the soup. I could see the lack of respect Bella had for her mom but really couldn't blame her.

"Why don't you ever cook for me, Ray, and Scott?" Renee pouted.

"Bella you really should be nicer to your mom," Ray interjected. Sam and I both growled causing Ray and Scott to look at us. I could smell their fear when they really looked at us, me with an arm around Bella and Sam standing directly behind her. My Wolf preened at the smell.

"We haven't really been home enough for me to make a meal," Bella completely ignored Ray. "You've dragged me all over Phoenix and most nights when we get home I just want to relax. Now since Paul and Sam drove for two days, the least I can do is make them a hot meal."

"Well we are heading out," Renee switched topics. It's like she didn't care what Bella had just said. "We don't have any extra room here so they'll have to find a hotel or head back tonight."

"No, they can stay in my room," Bella glared at her mom. "I'm sure they won't mind sharing my bed and I can bunk down on the floor with the pillows and blankets."

"We'll bunk on the floor," Sam's voice rumbled startling Renee, Ray, and Scott but surprisingly Bella didn't seem to be fazed by Sam suddenly speaking, she just kept stirring the soup.

"Whatever," Renee shook her head while walking away. Ray and Scott stayed a moment longer and appeared to be trying to intimidate Sam and me but it wasn't working. Bella had turned to put some soup into bowls for us and wasn't even paying attention.

As Bella moved to put the bowls on the table for us, Sam and I shadowed her since Renee's boy toys were still standing in the kitchen. I was slightly confused as to why Sam was being overprotective as he had never met her before. I knew my over protectiveness stemmed from our long friendship with the imprint driving it even more.

* * *

Bella was kind enough to feed me and Paul and I have to admit she really is one of the best cooks. The sandwiches were amazing and the soup smelled delicious. As the Alpha of the pack I normally have a sixth sense when it comes to the wolves. I started heading to Paul's place right before his first phase. I also knew Paul had imprinted when Bella opened the door. The weird thing is my Wolf respected Bella on a level I didn't understand. I felt more protective of her than I did over anybody and felt the same need to stay with Bella and make sure she got back to Washington ok that Paul has been telling me about since his phone call with Bella.

I know I shocked Renee when I said we'd sleep on the floor. I'm sure she thought Paul and I would gladly stay at a hotel or even go back home at her request but our connection to Bella overrode everything else. I know I didn't imprint on Bella as my Wolf instincts let me know that Paul did, but the feelings that Bella is invoking in me are the same as Billy described we would feel for our imprint.

"Please sit and eat," Bella told me and Paul after setting the soup on the table. Neither Paul nor I had strayed too far from Bella while those other two guys were in the kitchen. Something felt off and I didn't trust them. I didn't want to sit until they left and Paul looked to be in the same boat but we couldn't really tell Bella that so we both slowly sat down. My focus remained on the two guys as Bella moved back to start cleaning up.

"Aren't you going to eat some?" I asked. I hoped she would get a bowl for herself and sit with us.

"No I'm full from the Chinese earlier," Bella glanced over and smiled at me. I instantly smiled back. I also noticed the glare sent to me from Paul and quietly chuckled at that.

"Scott, go away," both Paul and I snapped our heads up. Paul was too busy glaring at me and I had been paying attention to Paul's jealousy so neither of us noticed when Scott moved to Bella. My Wolf was pissed when we noticed Scott's arm around Bella. Both Paul and I started to shake and I knew we were about to phase.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked both of us when we had jumped up. She also used that moment to move towards us and away from Scott. It helped a little but not very much. I was starting to worry about Bella being to close if we phased in her kitchen. "Why don't you leave?" Bella turned to Ray and Scott when neither Paul nor I answered. We were both growling lowly which must have caused Renee's two friends to realize they were really low on the food chain at the moment and left. We heard one leave out the front door while another headed upstairs toward Renee.

"Baby B," Paul sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He was still shaking slightly as was I but had started to calm down.

"I'm fine," Bella soothed. I was surprised when she reached over and touched my arm as well. "Are you two ok? Are you getting sick? You're shaking really bad and both are excessively hot to the touch."

"We're ok," I smiled and was calming down. I had noticed how her touch helped clam me the same it did for Paul. "We should all talk though when your mom leaves tonight."

Bella nodded and other than a startled squeak when Paul pulled her down to sit on his lap while he finished eating, she didn't say anything else.

* * *

I was glad Paul and Sam had scared off Scott and Ray finally. Those two were really creeping me out and when Scott came over and put his arm around my waist it made me extremely uncomfortable. While I felt ten times better when Paul wrapped his arms around me, I was worried about him being sick. I had seen him shaking and his temperature seemed excessively high. I felt a need to comfort Sam as well and when I touched his arm he appeared to have the same fever my Paul had.

Renee came in to let us know they were leaving and refrained from making any comments about me sitting on Paul's lap. While this was somewhat normal, as all the boys back home were known to pull me onto a lap, it felt as if there was something more. I never cared back home as they were my family. Other than Leah, all of my close friends were guys and even Leah knew they were _my _boys.

It started in Kindergarten with Jared and Paul. I was a quiet kid and mostly kept to myself. On the first day, Paul saw one of the other girls picking on me and stopped her. From that day on, he was always by my side. Of course, where Paul went there was Jared and he started playing with me as well and kept the bullies away. Over the years, my dad made me play with Jacob Black since he was best friends with his dad and with Jake, Quil and Embry were always around. Paul and Jared would join almost daily as they had appointed themselves as my protectors. Along with Jake was Leah Clearwater when her dad would join ours. She was fine to hang out with but Paul and Jared didn't trust her right away. She was in our class and hadn't done anything when the other girls would pick on me. I was the youngest in our grade and possibly should have waited another year before starting school but my mom wanted me out of the house as soon as possible so she wouldn't have to watch me all day long.

When Leah's brother Seth was born, Sue would bring him around and show him off to my mom along with Brady and Collin's moms. Those three were all born within a six month time span. I loved watching and playing with the babies. Sue saw how I would take care of them and Paul and Jared would do anything to help me so she let us play with the babies as much as we wanted. Leah was a little jealous and that caused a number of problems and I think she's still jealous of the attention all the boys pay to me.

"Baby B?" Paul questioned as I had been lost in my memories for a while.

"I'm good, just thinking about how we met," I smiled and the grin on his face was instantaneous.

"Those were good times," Paul kept smiling. I just shook my head as I'm sure he was remembering the time we spent together and nothing about how I was picked on.

"Now that your mom is gone, we need to talk," Sam broke the spell between Paul and me.

"Sure what's up?" I tried to be upbeat but I was nervous. I was scared they were going to leave me here.

"There's no easy way to tell you so we'll jump right in," Sam started. Paul seemed as nervous as I am for that matter, Sam seemed nervous too.

"You remember the tribe legends?" Paul asked. When I nodded he continued. "They are true."

"Right, so you are telling me people can change into wolves?" I know my voice was full of disbelief.

"Yes, and Paul and I are the first two since Billy's grandfather," Sam continued. I didn't know what to think. I've grown up learning the legends since I lived on the reservation but having Sam and Paul tell me they were true was a little mind boggling. I knew Paul would never outright lie to me but at the same time all the boys were known to play pranks.

"How do I know this is true?" I questioned. "I want to believe you but it seems so out there. People changing into wolves? It's the stuff of fairy tales."

"We can show you," Paul stated.

"Ok," I agreed. With that, Paul set me down as he stood up before grabbing my hand to lead me out back. My mom's backyard was fenced in and we had no close neighbors so I figured it was pretty private for watching two giant native boys change into wolves.

"If we don't strip our clothes shred when we phase," Sam said at my shocked look. "Stay on the porch please."

I nodded and the next thing I knew they were shaking much like earlier but harder and faster. Before I could say anything there were two huge, horse sized wolves in my backyard. Sam was a sleek midnight black wolf and slightly bigger than Paul's wolf. Paul was a gorgeous silver wolf.

I couldn't help myself as I moved towards them. I was drawn to Paul, but felt I needed to show respect to Sam first. I moved and stood in front of Sam and let his Wolf take in my scent. After a minute his Wolf bowed his head and knew it was the wolf's way of showing me respect. I smiled and patted his head much like I would for a regular dog.

I moved over to Paul and felt the same sensation as earlier when I looked into Human Paul's eyes when they first arrived. I felt safe, loved, and protected. I knew I would always be safe with my Paul. Wolf Paul inhaled my scent much as Sam did before laying his head on my shoulder. I got the sense this was the Wolf's way of hugging me.

Both wolves moved away from me a bit and shifted back into humans. I was never once scared seeing them shift or as wolves. I quickly looked away though so they could have a bit of privacy while pulling their clothes back on.

"You ok Baby B?" Paul murmured in my ear while wrapping his arms around me.

"Yeah, I am," I smiled content for the moment having my Paul hold me.

"There's more," Paul said and again he was nervous. "Let's go sit back down."

Again, Paul led me into the living room with Sam walking behind. As I was slightly behind Paul I felt the boys were trying to protect me by keeping me in the middle.

"There's another legend about imprinting, do you remember hearing about that one?" Paul started looking right at me.

"A little," I said. "Isn't that about soul mates?"

"It is," Sam sounded as if he was praising me. "Imprinting is when the Wolf sees his mate for the first time after the first phase. Once we imprint, it's said we will be anything our imprint needs. Friend, lover, brother, anything. We are unable to betray our imprint in anyway."

"Ok," I know I sounded confused but I was also getting worried now. Were they going to tell me they had imprinted and couldn't stay around?

"Baby B I imprinted," Paul blurted out. He looked a little panicked.

"Who's the lucky girl?" I was trying to be positive. "I can't wait to meet her, or do I already know her?"

"It's you," Paul looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What?"

"I imprinted on you," Paul reiterated. "Please don't be mad. We have no control over who we imprint on. I know I've always been a player but I promise I'll stop and do anything to make you happy. I will never look at another girl, you are everything for me."

"And I'll make sure he keeps his promise," Sam growled out. He sounded like he wanted to be pissed and happy at the same time.

"I'm not mad," I was still trying to wrap my head around everything. "Paul, I've always liked you as more than a friend but I never wanted to be one of the many. I believe you when you say you are going to change. You've always kept you word with me and until you prove me wrong I'll always believe in you."

"Thank you," Paul breathed before crushing me in a hug.

"I assume the increase of safety I've been feeling about Paul is due to the imprint?"

"Yes, but what do you mean increase?" Sam was now the confused one.

"I've always felt safe with Paul," I smiled at him. "He's always been one of my protectors along with Jared, Jake, Embry, Quil, even Seth, Brady, and Collin as they got older. I've even felt it with you since you've been here Sam."

"What?" Paul demanded. I could see a little jealousy rearing its head.

"I get the same feelings from him as I do from Jared," I tried to explain. "It's like I know he'll protect me, almost like an older brother but at the same time there's a different level of respect I would give him. Almost like he's the patriarch."

"Well that makes a little sense," Sam said after Paul had started to relax through my ramblings. "I'm the Alpha of the pack, so I basically am the patriarch. The weird thing is I also felt a strong bond towards you."

"Excuse me? I don't care if you are the Alpha," Paul started yelling and shaking.

"You need to calm down," Sam's voice carried a ring of authority.

"Calm down? I don't think so," Paul was up in Sam's face now and they were both yelling and shaking.

"Please," I said barely above a whisper. "Please calm down both of you. I don't want anybody hurt."

"Baby B, I'm sorry," Paul instantly had me in his arms. "I'd never be able to hurt you."

"I'm sorry Bella," Sam said as well.

"Please don't fight about this," I said as they sat down. "Paul you are my imprint and I feel that deep in my soul. The bond with Sam is something entirely different. Maybe it's because you imprinted on me so it ties me to the other's in the pack. Doesn't the legend say how the imprints are protected by all the wolves as they are the most important to the pack? Maybe a bond is formed with each wolf to ensure the human mate of a wolf is always protected even if her wolf can't be there?"

"That's actually how I'm feeling," Sam agreed quickly. "I feel bound to Bella as if I'm meant to protect her. Like she is important to the pack."

* * *

I woke the next morning to an empty bed. Since my mom wasn't home at bedtime, Paul had snuggled with me and Sam bunked down on the floor. I rolled over and saw Paul sleeping on the floor between my bed and the window. Sam was between my bed and the door. I got up quietly so I didn't disturb the guys. I really had to pee and I figured I'd start breakfast for everyone.

After I made my way to the kitchen, I pulled out eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancake ingredients. I knew my boys would be hungry, and while Paul has been one of my boys for as long as I can remember Sam became one of my boys when Paul imprinted on me yesterday. I didn't know if Renee would have a friend but figured Sam and Paul would make sure none of the food went to waste.

I decided Chili would be a good idea for tonight. It was something that was easily multiplied so I could ensure my boys were well fed. I also knew I needed to hit the grocery store if I was going to feed them for the rest of my two weeks down here. I'm only on day four so I had ten more days to go and based on Renee's ramblings from when I arrived she's not going to let me leave a minute earlier than she has to.

"Morning smells good," I jumped when I felt a hand slide along my back. I knew it wasn't either of my wolves but was surprised to see it was Scott.

"Thanks," I tried to move away but wasn't able to go far since I had to keep the food from burning. "Why don't you sit? It'll be ready soon."

"Maybe I can help," Scott leaned in closer putting his arms around me in an attempt to take over the stirring but keep me from moving.

"Get away from her," I heard Paul growl out. I turned and saw Paul and Sam were both shaking and looked as if they were ready to murder Scott.

"NOW!" Sam demanded when Scott didn't move. That caused Scott to jump back. Paul immediately came to me and wrapped me in his arms. Sam shifted enough for Scott to leave the kitchen before making his way to me as well.

"Are you ok?" Sam's eyes were looking me over much as Paul's had done just a minute ago, checking for any injuries I may have received from Scott.

"I'm fine," I sighed and leaned into Paul. His growling had finally died down but he had his arms firmly wrapped around me. I managed to pull the food off the stove before any of it burned. "Sit and eat," I bade my wolves.

They both sat at the table and Paul pulled me onto his lap. He didn't want me far especially after finding Scott cornering me when he walked into the Kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas that deviate from Stephanie Meyers.

A/N: Thank you for giving my story a chance. I enjoy and encourage constructive criticism and all praise. All I ask are no flames. Also, I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. I've tried to go through and catch as much grammatical errors as possible. If there is anything glaring wrong, please let me know. Thanks!

Alpha Female

Chapter 3

The rest of the two weeks sped by with Sam and Paul staying the entire time. Renee was pissed that they were there but she quickly realized nothing she said or did was going to make them leave before I did. Scott and Ray didn't bother me any longer after breakfast that first morning. I enjoyed going around Phoenix with the boys. I showed them a couple spots I had found I liked over the years.

We left after lunch on the day my flight was scheduled for. Renee bitched and moaned but after she called Charlie she gave in and just pouted as I drove off with my boys.

While we had been in Phoenix, Jared had phased. He was angry about Paul leaving to come down here but knew with the whole Wolf thing it was better for the moment but when I told him about Scott and how Sam and Paul protected me he flipped. The next thing I heard was a loud howl. I had demanded that Sam and Paul phase to check on Jared.

Paul had phased back and told me that Jared had started running down here and Sam's Alpha Order to stay at home wasn't working. Sam looked at me, still in his wolf form, and I begged Jared to wait for us at home. I just stared into Sam's eyes pleading with Jared knowing he would see me through their mind link. I told him I was worried Renee would ask more questions and possibly make all the boys leave if he showed up as well. I didn't want to be on my own with her, her biker boyfriend, and their friends.

After about an hour, Sam phased back and said Jared was staying home for now, but reserved the right to run down if he felt it was warranted. Sam took the time to call Billy and told him when he ordered Jared to stay the order held no weight. Billy told Sam he was still looking to see why the orders weren't working all the time. Sam phased back while Paul talked to Billy and tested an order for Jared to stay at his place until the Elders arrived. We found out that Jared was sitting on his porch just waiting. He explained how he felt tied to his house until the Elders arrived. So we still have no answers.

Driving straight through with no stops would take about 24 hours. I was not ok with being in a car that long. I told them we could drive halfway stopping to stretch every couple hours and I'd paid for a hotel room. Paul quickly agreed as did Sam which I was slowly getting used to. Neither of them minded doing what I wanted as long as it didn't put me in harms way. Knowing this, I did my best not to do something I thought they would truly hate.

Jared chafed a bit but talked to me daily. He stayed away from the rest of our friends while we were gone because he had such a hair trigger with his anger. I knew he wasn't mad at me but the situation. As much as I begged him to stay at home, a small part of me also wanted him to come down. I had a need to have all my wolves close by and as soon as I heard him howl through the phone I knew he was one of mine.

The first day we made it to Northern California, almost to Oregon. We got up bright and early the next day and finished out our drive. We pulled into La Push about ten that night. I had agreed a couple times to push our stop a little so we'd get home quicker. I had been on the phone with Jared off and on for the drive. I texted Jared, my dad, and everyone else when we were about ten minutes out.

"Bella!" I heard my name being yelled before I could even get out of Paul's car. Jared ran up and before he could get close both Paul and Sam stood between me and him.

"Move," I said while shoving my way past the two overprotective wolves. I'm sure they were worried about his control but I knew I'd be fine. "Hey Jared!"

He wrapped me in a hug and spun me around. Once he set me down he looked me over for injuries like Sam and Paul did when Renee's boyfriend was around but as soon as our eyes met he stopped. I could feel our bond solidifying much like it had done with Sam. Of course neither Sam nor Paul knew what was happening and the look of pure wonder on Jared's face didn't help so those three ended up fighting. The rest of our friends looked very confused.

"Knock it off," I demanded of my three wolves. They immediately stopped. I normally ask nicely but they were irritating me and I'd been in the car for the past two days minus a couple breaks here and there and our brief overnight stop in Northern Cali. I was not in the mood for their argument. "Hey everyone!" I had turned and moved towards the rest of our friends. Leah looked a little jealous, which was normal, but also happy to see me. The rest of the guys all gave me hugs.

"Well why don't you all head home and you can hang out tomorrow," my dad suggested to my friends. I smiled and hugged my dad. Sam, Paul, and Jared didn't leave with the rest. "Thanks for bringing her home boys." My dad nodded to Sam and Paul before heading in. He knew I wasn't going to be long, he could tell how tired I was.

"What the hell?" Sam sputtered when dad was gone. "You issued an Alpha Command," he answered my silent question.

"I what?" I squeaked. Paul quickly wrapped his arms around me to comfort me even though I could see the confusion on his face.

"What's this about?" Jared asked pointing to the two of us.

"You remember the legend about imprinting?" Paul asked and continued when Jared nodded. "It's true as well."

"Oh," Jared looked shocked. I don't blame him as I was still a little off balance with everything and I've had almost two weeks to get used to it. "So, is there a legend about a female non-native, non-shifter having control over the pack?"

The three of us stared at him before busting out laughing. It was a good question that I knew would have to be asked of the Elders but that could wait till tomorrow. I quickly said good night to my three wolves lingering a little longer with Paul.

* * *

"Hi Chief," I greeted the tribal chief with respect as I had been doing since I first phased six months ago. "We have a new development to the Alpha Order situation."

"And what might that be Alpha Uley?" Anytime I come to him regarding something to do with being a wolf he always uses my official tribal title.

Between Bella, Jared, Paul, and myself we explained everything we knew. Jared explained how when Bella was begging him not to go to Arizona he felt an intense need to do as she asked, more so than what he had normally felt over the years. All three of us wolves described how we felt when we first looked Bella in the eyes. Billy wasn't sure what to make of it until Bella described her feelings, he then quickly agreed that Paul was her imprint but still didn't know what to make of the bond between her and myself or Jared.

"We've looked through all the journals of the previous pack but can't find anything," Billy sighed. "The only time they reference a female regarding the pack is an imprint but none of them elaborated on an imprint other than their own. We've started looking through the journals and documents from older packs but the farther back we go, the less first hand written information we have."

"Well what if we don't look at the past to find the answers but the present?" Bella asked. At our questioning look she elaborated. "Well maybe what's happening is something the previous packs didn't deal with because there wasn't a need but maybe there's something that will happen in the future to cause this need or maybe the previous packs didn't feel it was something important or that we would just know or assume the right answer?"

"So you think we might not find the answers in our history?" Billy seemed slightly offended.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful," Bella stated. "But even you said not all the information you have is written first hand. Maybe something was lost or not written down when the oral stories started being written down."

"Kind of like something was lost in translation?" Jared tried to help Bella. Paul had moved to silently support Bella much as I had as she talked.

"Well from what you said of your experiences and the way you are surrounding Bella I would almost say she's the Alpha of the pack but we know that she isn't since Sam is still able to give some Alpha Orders," Billy still looked lost about this.

"Why can't she be the Alpha Female?" I asked. When Billy started talking about Bella being Alpha it felt right. "She is the first female tied to the pack."

"But the Alpha female would be your mate until Jake phases and then it would be his mate," Billy shook his head.

"Why would Jake's mate become Alpha female when he phases?" Bella was confused.

"The Alpha blood runs through the Black veins," Billy answered. "The last pack was led by my grandfather Ephraim Black."

"So?" Bella seemed to not like the idea of Jake becoming Alpha one day. "What about the packs before his? You said not all the information is written down. Do you know for a fact all the Alpha's have been a direct descendant of the Black line? And in your legends aren't all the spirit wolves descended from Taha Aki? Because if that part is true then wouldn't any of the boys with the wolf gene be part of the same line?"

"Bella," Paul murmured as she was picking up steam. She had raised some good questions, but I think he was afraid of her getting in trouble with Billy.

"Billy, I think you were right about Bella being the Alpha Female," Jared spoke up. Paul nodded showing his agreement.

"But it's not a mated thing," Paul quickly spoke. "My wolf and I have no feelings of taking on the Alpha role, but when Sam spoke to me about being Beta before Jared phased my Wolf settled even more."

"Billy, I don't mean to speak out of turn and maybe I'm wrong or things will change in the future, but what everyone has been saying feels right to me deep down," Bella started. "I may not phase and have an ancient spirit wolf sharing half my soul, but I have always had a strong bond with Jared and Paul since my first day at kindergarten. Now that they've shifted our bond has intensified even more. They have always been my protectors and I've always done my best to take care of them in return but now I feel as if it's my duty and honor like it's their duty to protect the tribe. I want to see Jared and Sam happy with their imprints just like I plan to make Paul happy."

"Well since you are able to issue an Alpha Command and the wolves seem to believe you to be an Alpha Female then we have no reason not to go forward using this as the truth," Billy sighed deeply. He seemed very reluctant and something seemed off with him, but since I didn't have any real reason to think that I pushed it aside. "But we will keep looking through our records to see."

"I think that sounds like a good idea Chief," I agreed. If it made him feel better to find this has happened in the past then so be it but my Wolf respected Bella as the Alpha Female and that's all I cared about at the moment.

* * *

After we left Billy's we headed over to Sam's place. When he had first phased the tribe gave him a house and some land that was out of the way and surrounded by woods. While it was good for the wolves in the sense it was extremely private, it seemed wrong that Sam had lived out here by himself for six months just because the Elders were so worried about their damn secret.

"I'll make some lunch for us," I quickly moved to the kitchen and started going through Sam's cabinets and fridge to figure out what he had that I could make. "You go relax in the living room and I'll call you when it's ready." I shooed the three wolves out of the kitchen.

As I was going through everything, I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and started making a list of things Sam would need to buy immediately and a list of things he should always have on hand, such as spices and other basics. While I knew I'd have to talk to Sam about it, but I had a feeling we'd be at his place more often than not when it came to the pack.

"Boys it's ready," I hollered. I'd made tomato soup and grilled cheese. "Now I noticed you were lacking a lot of food so I made a list. I figured we'd go to the store after we ate and stock up. Also, if you are ok with the pack hanging around here since it's more secluded than any of our houses we'll all pitch in on the food bill."

"I have no problem with the pack hanging around here but you don't have to pay for the food," Sam started to protest.

"She's right Sam," Paul piped up. "Before I phased I ate a lot, now that I'm a wolf I eat at least three times as much. I know you want us to stay away from others, especially until we get a better handle on our anger and phasing, which means we'll be here a lot."

"Fine, but Bella you are not allowed to buy food," Sam halfway agreed. "From what I've seen over the past couple weeks, I'd bet my life you will do most of the cooking and I know you won't eat nearly as much as the rest of us so I put my foot down when it comes to you buying food."

"Sam's right, B" Jared agreed with Paul nodding along.

"Fine," I gave in grudgingly.

Once we hammered that out, we all cleaned up and headed to the store. I had organized the list so we could split up and each get a section of the store to load up the groceries in. Sam had tried to argue that this trip didn't count since the stipend hadn't kicked in yet for Jared and Paul but they had part time jobs so they had a little money.

Whatever they picked up in the store is what they bought on this trip. It came out pretty even surprisingly. The rest of the day was spent hanging out on first beach. It worked for me since I could hang out with Leah and the younger boys and still be close to my pack.

"So who's the new guy?" Leah asked. "I heard Paul had taken off like a bat out of hell with him to go see you."

"His name's Sam," I glanced at my wolves. "He graduated last year but was kind of a loner until Billy asked him to drive down to Arizona with Paul. Renee was being even more bitchy than normal and Paul freaked. Jared didn't even have a chance to join Paul before he was on the road."

"A few days after Paul left Jared stopped hanging around so I've been stuck with the babies," Leah complained. "I'm just glad you all are back."

"The younger boys aren't that bad," I tried to defend my friends. This was a familiar conversation between the two of us.

"Whatever you say," Leah hated when I defended them. "Why don't you introduce me to Sam?"

"Sure," I agreed as I didn't have a reason not to, but I knew something was going to go wrong.

"Hey guys," I smiled as we walked up. "Sam this is Leah. Until you came along she was the oldest of our group of friends."

"Nice to meet you," Sam was polite but didn't move towards her at all. Leah tried to start a conversation with Sam and he was politely answering her questions but never tried to deepen it or ask her questions.

"Hey we should get going," Paul suggested when I elbowed him. All three of the wolves stood to leave.

"I'll see you guys later," I said hugging Jared and Sam while kissing Paul.

"So, you and Paul?" Leah asked when the guys left.

"Yeah, when he showed up down at my mom's it just clicked," I sighed happily

"Aren't you afraid you'll end up just one of the many?"

"No, I never would have agreed to be with him if I honestly thought he wasn't going to be able to commit to me," I was getting a little pissy about her questions. Ever since I got back, I just don't want to hang out with Leah as much. Granted I've always been most comfortable around the guys but this is something different.

"Hey Bells," Jake came running over to us. "Would you want to cook tonight for us?" All six of the boys were standing there looking at me with puppy dog eyes begging me.

"Yeah, it's been two weeks since we've had any of your wonderfully delicious food," Brady piped up.

"How can I say no to the six of you?" I laughed as I agreed. "But you have to have all the ingredients for whatever you want me to make."

"We will," Collin was nodding furiously.

"Can we bring it to your place?" Embry asked shyly.

"Of course," I smiled to him. "Well lets all head out. I'm sure I'll be cooking up a feast tonight."

* * *

"We need to tell Embry," I demanded. I had been home for about a month now and could see the changes happening.

"We can't," Sam groaned.

"He's shot up a foot or more, he feels like he has a fever and he eats almost as much as you do now," I pointed out.

"He's not even Quileute," Sam pointed out. Jared and Paul had snuck out when Sam and I started arguing again.

"We don't know that," I countered. "His mom refuses to tell anyone who his dad is."

"Say we tell him then he never phases?" Sam tried again to counter me.

"I know he'll phase," I stated. "I know he's one of my wolves just like you, Jared, and Paul are. I think if we tell him he'll have an easier time of it when he does phase the first time. Jared's was much easier since he already knew what was happening unlike you or Paul."

"Fine," Sam finally gave in. "You're right. It'll be easier if the boys know ahead of time, but we can only tell them if they have all the symptoms."

"Thank you," I smiled and hugged the Alpha Wolf. I think this is why the Alpha Male and Female can't be mated. Paul had instantly sided with me since I am his Mate but Jared and Sam were both able to think and argue with me, Jared only to a certain point but Sam much more so.

I headed to the kitchen to start making lunch for the boys and plan dinner. Sam had headed out to let Paul and Jared know what was decided. I was so happy that Embry would have some knowledge and time to adjust before his first phase but I knew this was going to lead to a multitude of questions regarding his paternity. Maybe I would try talking to Tiffany Call, Embry's mom and see if she would tell me anything.

* * *

"She talked you into it huh?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped when I saw Sam.

"Yeah, at least I held out longer than you," Sam mock glared. We all knew it was next to impossible for me to disagree with my imprint and Jared didn't fare much better. Sam's the only one with a fighting chance against her.

"We should go invite Embry over for dinner and we can tell him then," Sam said and as a group we headed out.

I looked back at Sam's house and paused as I heard my Bella singing along to a radio she had put in Sam's kitchen. My wolf hated not being around her twenty-four seven, but the man in me knew she needed some time to herself.

As we walked I could hear Sam and Jared chatting about the Cullen's and patrols. Bella had talked with Sam and came up with a rotating schedule so all of us had an equal amount of time patrolling but we also had a chance to sleep and do things in our everyday life.

Bella did her best to ensure all three of us were taken care of. She had a habit of cleaning Sam's place as well as doing his laundry. Everytime she went to the store, she would look for cheap pants or shorts for us. If we didn't strip before phasing our clothes ended up in pieces.

She also talked with Jared's parents since he was coming and going at all hours. She convinced them it was because he was spending time with her. All the parents loved Bella and if she spoke on any of our behalves the parents accepted it without question. It was a little strange when you think about it. She had discussed with both me and Sam and we took more of the late night and overnight patrols so Jared wouldn't have to lie or sneak around as much.

"Hey what's up?" Embry's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Not much," Jared smiled.

"So Bella's cooking at Sam's place tonight you in?" I just jumped in. I was anxious to get back to see my Mate.

"Why there?" Embry was honestly confused. "Uh no disrespect meant Sam." Of course Embry stuttered out his apology immediately.

"Sam's been nice enough to let me crash with him some nights," I knew the secret was important but we were telling him tonight. "Bella wanted to thank him and have him get to know some of the gang."

"But she doesn't want to overwhelm him so let's keep it just us for tonight," Jared picked up on the cover story. Sam just grunted.

"Sure, what time?"

"Uh," I paused and looked at Sam since he was the last to actually speak with Bella.

"She didn't say just to have you come for dinner," Sam even looked a little nervous now. None of us wanted to piss Bella off.

"Well normally when she says dinner it means about 5 so I'll show up shortly before," Embry offered. "Worse case she tells me I'll have to sit and wait. It's happened before." Embry was such an easy going guy that I really didn't see how he was going to phase anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas that deviate from Stephanie Meyers.

A/N: Thank you for giving my story a chance. I enjoy and encourage constructive criticism and all praise. All I ask are no flames. Also, I do not have a Beta so all mistakes are mine. I've tried to go through and catch as much grammatical errors as possible. If there is anything glaring wrong, please let me know. Thanks!

Alpha Female

Chapter 4

"Hey Bells, thanks for the dinner invite," Embry smiled when I answered the door. I didn't see my wolves so assumed they were out running or something.

"No problem," I ushered him in. "Sit down, things aren't ready yet and the guys aren't back either." Embry followed my instructions quickly just like always.

We chatted for a bit until the wolves arrive. They timed it perfectly as I had just finished cooking. I loaded my plate first knowing once the three wolves and Embry finished there would be nothing left over.

"Embry go grab your food," I directed him. Sam, Jared, and Paul were standing, waiting until all the other non-wolves were sitting with a plate. That was Sam's rule when we got back from Renee's after the first time I didn't get anything. All the wolves were pissed at each other when it happened but I laughed. It was easy enough for me to whip up something quick for myself. "Grab as much as you want because once those three eat there'll be nothing left." I told him when he hesitated on how much he was going to take. Again he followed my directions and the rest of the food was quickly divided up between the three wolves.

It was fairly quiet during dinner as the wolves all shoveled their food in. Some days I wondered if they even tasted the food, but have yet to ask. I did notice Embry trying to eat slowly but was eating almost as fast as the others.

"So we didn't ask you just for dinner but we need to talk with you," I jumped right in when all the boys were done eating. Paul and Jared looked like they were waiting for Sam to speak up and Sam looked like he didn't know what to say. "Let's all head outside. It'll be easier to show you before giving you a full explanation."

The wolves followed like good little puppies while Embry looked very confused. Once we were outside I waved my hand indicating Sam, Paul, and Jared should all go phase.

"What's going on?" Embry demanded when the boys stripped off their shorts. They hadn't bothered to put shirts on when they came to eat.

"Just be patient," I put a calming hand on his arm after that all three phased into giant wolves. "Alpha," I nodded my head in respect to Sam's wolf before giving his wolf a pat on the side of the neck. "Jared," I smiled and scratched behind his ears. "Paul," I walked over to my wolf and hugged him.

"Bells, what is going on?" Embry's face had gone white and he grabbed me in a hug when I got back to him. Paul's wolf growled of course. He was ok with my interaction with Sam and Jared because he had been in their head and knew without a doubt they only viewed me as a sister.

"Embry the tribal legends are true," I said, ignoring Paul. "Being descended from spirit wolves, Cold Ones, imprinting, everything."

"So why are you telling me?"

"You have started showing the signs of phasing," Sam walked up to stand next to me. "Bella convinced me it was in your best interest to know about it beforehand. Typically the first phase is caused in a moment of anger."

"So I don't get angry and I'll never phase?" Embry was grasping, we could tell and he could as well.

"No," Sam sighed. "There's no way to contain your anger all the time. It could be something simple, maybe you don't like what Bella makes for lunch or dinner one day. The anger festers until it burst forth."

"I always like what Bella makes," Embry argued. I stayed right next to Sam knowing when he pushed Embry far enough Sam would keep me safe. Paul and Jared both whined a bit behind us, I'm sure they knew what Sam was doing.

"She could forget to cook one day when she promised because she was busy with Paul," Sam kept pushing. As Alpha I'm guessing he could already feel the link forming between Embry and the rest of us.

"That wouldn't make me mad," the anger starting to shine through.

"Jake and Quil will find a girl someday and then what? They won't have as much time for you or any of their friends," Sam kept pushing. I wanted to tell him to stop but knew it was safest for Embry to phase here and now instead of waiting for it to happen when he was alone or at school.

"I'll have a girl by then," He kept countering but knew he was starting to doubt things. His mom had never helped his self-esteem and I wanted to bitch slap her for it.

"Jake and Quil are also in line to phase," Sam didn't even acknowledge the arguments. "Once they show the symptoms and phase they'll probably be too focused on their wolf duties to worry about you. And of course, Bella will be busy feeding them and the rest of us so she won't have time for you. Do you really want to be stuck with Leah and the babies?"

That did it. Sam pushed me behind him and backed us up just in time for Embry to fall forward into a gray wolf with black spots. He was smaller than the other three wolves but I wasn't much surprised by that. In his human form, Embry is as tall as the other wolves but quite a bit thinner.

Once Embry was a wolf, Sam quickly chucked his shorts and phased again. I knew the boys would talk and help Embry so I decided to whip up some more food. The wolves were always hungry and it would help me focus on something else for now.

* * *

"What?" I had seen Sam, Paul, and Jared as wolves but going through it myself was weird.

"Hey," the voice in my head sounded just like Jared.

"Stay away from my girl," the Paul sounding voice growled. I looked at the silver wolf standing in front of me. He looked pissed.

"Paul, Stand Down," Sam's voice floated in next. I don't know what I expected but Paul moved towards me, almost as if he was ignoring Sam. "He is ignoring me. Anything to do with Bella and he can ignore any and all Alpha Commands."

"Bella's like my sister," my thoughts circled around how she was always a good friend, feeding me, helping me with my school work. I love her and want her to be safe but she's like a big sister to me.

"Keep it that way," Paul growled before phasing and heading into Sam's place. I assume to find Bella as she was no longer outside.

"Don't worry about him," Jared chuckled and his wolf looked strange seeing his mouth open trying to laugh. "Bella's the Alpha Female and Paul's Mate; it makes Paul twice as protective."

"I thought Sam was the Alpha of the pack?"

"I am but for whatever reason, all our wolves acknowledge Bella as being the Alpha female," Sam explained. "Once you become more in tune with your wolf, you'll be able to tell a difference as well."

Sam proceeded to tell me all the in's and out's of being a Wolf that they've learned so far with the help of Jared. They also showed me their memories of the visit with Billy and how they are still trying to figure everything out. I'm not sure how long we sat in his backyard as wolves before they explained how to phase back into a human.

Once Human again, Sam and Jared pulled on their shorts and Sam tossed me a pair from his porch. We filed into the house and I could smell the food Bella had been making while we were outside.

"About damn time," Paul muttered when we walked in. "Bella wouldn't let me eat without you guys here. She thought I'd eat it all."

"And you would," Bella laughed before giving him a quick kiss and heading back into the kitchen.

"Bella always dishes up first," Sam rumbled from behind me. "If she doesn't then she won't get any food."

"We learned that the hard way," Jared said while all three of them looked ashamed.

"It's really not a big deal," Bella waved it off. "And since we just ate a couple hours ago I'm not hungry right now so you four eat up."

"Are you sure?" I couldn't help but feel like it was wrong to eat when she wasn't, especially when she made all the food.

"Yes," She glared at me and I quickly filled my plate. She continued to talk to me while we ate. "The other thing is all the wolves take turns buying groceries here. So far, Jared and Paul have eaten here everyday and we knew with the secrecy requiring it, it would be best to plan to be here. Sam's place is secluded enough that if they phased out of anger it wasn't a big deal."

"All pack members receive a stipend from the tribe to help with expenses as it's hard to hold a job," Sam answered my questioning look when Bella said how we all helped pitch in on buying food. "Once you get your first payment, then you can start picking up groceries as well. Bella always has a list of things needed that we are close to running out of."

"Also, Bella is never allowed to buy groceries for here," Paul glared at me. "She does all the cooking and she doesn't eat nearly enough to make a dent compared to what we eat."

"Makes sense," I agreed. I could feel my wolf's urge to submit to the older more experienced wolves so I did just that.

* * *

"I'm going to head home," I told the guys. I knew they would hammer everything out with Embry and get him on the patrol roster. Sam is a wonderful Alpha and I know he'll make sure Embry's ok. "I'll come over first thing in the morning to get breakfast started."

"Sounds good babe," Paul walked me out after the other three each gave me a peck on the cheek.

I quickly walked back to dad's place so I could start on his dinner. Since he was police chief for both Forks and La Push he would go in at 8 to Forks but then go over to the La Push office about 4. Of course, each office had his cell in case he was needed while at the other office or at home. This meant he wasn't home till about 8 so I had plenty of time to cook for him after cooking for my wolves.

"Hey Bells," Jake and Quil were sitting outside waiting for me.

"Hey guys," I smiled and waved them into the house with me. "What's up?"

"Not much," Quil didn't seem his usual happy self.

"Have you seen Embry?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, he's hanging out with Paul, Jared, and Sam," I felt bad for not being able to tell them, but knew Sam wouldn't agree unless they showed the signs. "Are you staying for dinner?" I tried to sidetrack them quickly.

"Sure!" Quil always loved the thought of food.

The boys sat at the table and we caught up while I cooked. Charlie had gotten home right as it was finishing so I started dishing up. I had made enough extra to send some home with Jake for his dad and some with Quil for his mom and grandpa. I dished and covered those portions while dishing everyone elses so it was done.

Dinner was quiet and Charlie tried to ask the boys what was wrong but they didn't really say anything. I knew this was going to be hard, but maybe we could all get together at the beach so Jake, Quil, and Embry can still hang out with each other a little. I could only hope that if Jake and Quil were to phase they showed the signs really close together so we could tell them together.

After supper, Jake and Quil cleaned up the kitchen. Every one of my friends did this when I cooked and I'll admit to enjoying this as I hate the clean up after. Granted I do clean as I go so it's not terrible. Once done, they took the portions for their family and headed out. Charlie was sitting in the living room catching up on ESPN. I said goodnight before heading to bed.

* * *

When I got up in the morning I quickly made something to eat for me and dad. After a quick good morning, I told him I'd be hanging out with the guys today and was also planning on heading to Forks grocery at some point. I knew we needed food in the house here.

Dad just reminded me to take the credit card he'd given me for food expenses. This way I could get the food and brands I wanted and he didn't have to worry about it. He also gave up asking me if I should be heading over to the guys place so early. It's just part of my normal routine. He realizes I cook for the guys but he's seen how they are protective and take care of me in their own way that he finally gave up and let me do what I wanted in respect to taking care of my friends.

It was only a five minute walk to Sam's so I was there by seven thirty. I knew Sam was letting Paul crash here since he couldn't stay at his parent's place alone. It was the most stability Paul had since his dad went to jail. I had always told him he could stay as long as he needed with me and dad but he said he didn't want to wear out his welcome. I understood so I was there for him as much as he would let me and only pushed for more when I knew it was needed.

I figured Sam and Paul were still sleeping as Jared had patrol this morning. I started breakfast for the pack knowing they would be hungry when they woke up and Jared would be arriving soon to eat as well. I hope they are pairing Embry up with another for a while to get him used to everything.

"Morning babe," Paul snaked his arms around from behind me. "Smells good."

"Why thank you," I gave him a quick kiss before shooing him to the table.

"Morning B," Sam walked looking far more awake than my Wolf. "Thanks for making breakfast."

"Not a problem," I smiled when he pecked my cheek before grabbing some coffee. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, Jared is going to need to crash for a bit, he's been out all night," Sam said. "Paul and I are going to take Embry around all the patrols today and we will need to notify the Elders and the Cullens. We'll set-up a meeting with the Cullen's in about a week so Embry has some time to get used to being a wolf before dealing with a Cold One right in front of him. We will also be telling the Cullen's about you."

"Why?" Paul growled. The food was ready but we were waiting for Jared and Embry. I knew they'd be here any minute.

"Since she is an imprint and the Alpha Female she is protected by the treaty a little differently," Sam explained. "As the Alpha Female, she can make decisions for the pack with the Cullens if we ever need that. Also, imprints are even more off limits than regular people. If a Cullen were to even approach her while she is off the reservation, it would be grounds to kill whichever Cullen or even the whole Coven if deemed necessary. If an imprint were to die then the Wolf would die as well. While they are our greatest strength, as they are why we fight once we imprint, they can also be our greatest weakness."

"Damn," Jared muttered both he and Embry had arrived as Sam was explaining things about me.

"What about your plans today," Paul asked as everyone dished up. I had told them to go ahead since I had eaten at dads before coming over.

"I have to run to the store and pick up some stuff dad and I need," I started. "I'll make sure to be back in time to start lunch for you four and will probably spend the afternoon at the beach with the others. I was hoping if you had some downtime you all could join as well."

"If you need anything call me," Paul said kissing the side of my head. He had pulled me down to sit on his lap after I had finished putting all the food on the table. He liked me to be as close to him as possible.

"I will," I pecked him as the other three grunted in agreement with Paul. I knew if I couldn't get a hold of Paul then I should call the other three. Typically only three would be phased at a time and that's only if they are training. Normally they have only one to two wolves patrolling at a time.

* * *

I headed out as soon as the breakfast dishes were done. I only waited so I could spend some time with my imprint. Embry and Sam were kind enough to do the dishes and Jared crashed as soon as the last bite was swallowed. He had been out patrolling all night. I wish we could know the Tribe would be safe overnight so the boys didn't need to stay up all night.

It didn't take long to get to Forks Grocery. I only go to Forks Grocery when I need to go big grocery shopping for dad's place. There's a bigger selection and the prices are cheaper than the store on the Rez. I try to shop on the Rez as much as I can to help support them, but sometimes it's easier to head into Forks.

Since it was still so early there weren't too many people around so I was able to meander through the aisles.

"Here let me help," a voice from behind me said as I was reaching for a jar off the top shelf.

"Oh thank you," I smiled as I moved aside. He easily grabbed the jar as he was a few inches taller than me so must have been about 5'8 or 5'9. He had bronze hair and golden eyes.

"Dude what are you doing?" Another guy who must have been about 6'1 with dirty blonde hair came strolling down the aisle. I got the feeling he wasn't just asking about the first guy helping me but something more. "I'm sorry if he bothered you Miss."

"No bother," I smiled at the new comer. I felt a kinship with him and actually felt better having him there than the first guy. The first guy seemed to always be too close while the other guy gave off a gentleman vibe. I also felt like I should know him from somewhere but couldn't remember where. "I'm just short and he was nice enough to grab the jar."

"Well, we shouldn't keep you," the second guy smiled back. "My name's Jasper and this is my brother Edward."

"Bella," I was still thinking hard as to where I knew Jasper from but couldn't place it. "It was nice to meet you."

"I'm glad I could help you," Edward spoke up, breaking my train of thought. I had forgotten about him for a moment.

"Oh," before I even responded to Edward, I had a brief flash of a memory. It was during one of my two weeks with Renee. Renee had taken me to an outdoor twilight market and while we got separated. She had kept walking but I was slower than she was and had stopped to look at some of the pretty jewelry. I had been 11 and it was the first summer I spend with Renee after the divorce. Since the market opened at twilight, by the time I realized I couldn't find Renee it was dark. A nice guy helped me find her. "It was you," I smiled big at Jasper. "But how?" He looked exactly the same.

"Now that's a story for another time," Jasper smiled back. "Edward we must be going." I noticed then the scowl on Edwards face. "You have a good day," Jasper said before turning and walking after Edward.

I quickly finished getting all my stuff and headed home. I sent Paul a text letting him know I'd be home in twenty minutes if he was able to help me carry stuff in. The drive, like on the way, was quick and I was home before I knew it. When I pulled up I saw Paul, Sam, Jared, and Embry waiting for me. They must have all been together when I texted Paul.

"Hey," I waved as the boys moved to help me. Paul immediately swept me up in a hug but then started growling and pushed me away. The other three looked at Paul but when the breeze shifted they all started growling and shaking as well.

"Where were you?" Paul managed to get out between growls.

"Forks grocery," I answered hesitantly. "What's going on?"

"You smell like a leech," Sam snarled.

"I don't know why," I gasped. "I stayed away from the hospital as you said the leader works there. I assumed since they don't eat, they wouldn't go to the grocery store. I'm so sorry. I'll go shower right now."

I ran inside and once I hit the porch saw all four of my wolves shift and take off for the woods. I knew they would need a little bit of time to cool down. I decided to grab the cold stuff and get it in the fridge then head to the shower. I knew I could get the rest after my shower if my wolves weren't back yet.

I took my time and scrubbed every inch of my body to ensure I got the smell off me. While in the shower I thought back to everyone I had encountered to try and figure out which of them was the vampire. I remember chatting with an older lady while grabbing my produce. She seemed sweet and I doubt an elderly lady picking out apples is a vampire. I saw a mom with a toddler grabbing some milk. She smiled when I remarked how cute the little one is. The cashier seemed as disinterested as always. I just couldn't imagine any of them being a vampire.

Then I remember the two guys who helped me. Edward and Jasper. Jasper helped me when I was twelve and he hadn't aged at all. Is he a vampire? Oh Shit!

As soon as I finished my shower I headed back to my car to get the rest of the groceries.

"We'll get these," Paul said wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"I understand," I turned around to wrap my arms around My Paul. "I didn't know I had been around vampires or there was even the possibility otherwise I wouldn't have gone there."

"We know," Sam spoke up. "We'll have to figure all this out at the meeting with the Cullen's but for now, please stay on the Rez or take one of us if you need to leave."

"Of course," I readily agreed. I would always do my best to keep myself out of harms way to give my wolves' one less thing to worry about.

I held the door open as the wolves grabbed the last of the groceries. Embry and Jared started putting them away while Paul held me and Sam just watched. I liked having my wolves all in one place. If I had my way, we'd have a huge place, the size of a mansion, so all of my wolves would be under one roof but would have their own space for their own lives.

As soon as they were done, we headed over to Sam's place so I could make them something to eat. I knew they weren't going to leave me alone for a while and I was ok with that. For now, I could sense they all needed to be close to make sure I wasn't hurt.

* * *

The next week had passed quickly. Sam had contacted the Cullen's the day of my grocery trip and requested a meeting. After his phone call, I told them about my encounter at the grocery store with Edward and Jasper and how I suspect they are the vampires. I also told them about my first two weeks with Renee and how Jasper had helped me at that open market. The wolves had reacted strongly to that but none of them phased in my presence. Their wolves would never phase when I was too close as they all felt the need to protect me as their Alpha Female.

The meeting was being held in a large clearing that had been declared neutral territory under the original treaty. The Elders, Billy, Old Quil, and Harry, rode out on four-wheelers while the pack ran. I, of course, was with the pack and rode on Paul's back. Sam ran in the front with Paul directly behind him. Jared flanked Paul's right while Embry flanked the left. When more wolves join, which I've already noticed the beginning signs in Quil V and Jake, the formation will change to make sure I'm completely surrounded.

The Wolves arrived first with the Cullen's showing up next. We knew the Elders would be last as they had to rely on human technology and not supernatural speed. The Wolves had phased back to human when we arrived. They continued to surround me and in human form had me in the center with Sam directly in front, Paul on my right, Jared on my left, and Embry directly behind me.

"Hello," a blonde male said when the Cullen's arrived. I recognized Jasper and Edward from the grocery store, but there were also three women in addition to the blonde male that spoke and another male with black hair. "We appreciate you requesting a meeting to notify us of changes within the pack."

"We are just following the treaty as set-up by our ancestor," Sam responded. "We are still waiting on the Elders of our tribe if you don't mind waiting until they arrive before we start the meeting."

"Of course," the blonde male spoke again. The Cullen's stood as still as statutes. It was slightly unnerving as I've never seen a creature do that before, but logically I knew it was one of their characteristics so I squashed the feeling. When I did that I noticed a flicker of confusion on Jaspers face.

"Elder's," Sam acknowledged when they arrived but none of the wolves moved an inch. "We have waited for your arrival before starting."

"Thank you Alpha," Old Quil said formally. "As Elders of the tribe we are here as a formality and to assist in documenting our tribal history with any and all dealings regarding Cold Ones." Old Quil had turned to the Cullen's to explain their role.

"Thank you," the blonde spoke again. I hated formalities as everyone seemed to say things that I would normally deem unnecessary.

"Cullen's, we are here to formally notify you that a wolf pack has once again graced our tribe to keep our people safe," Sam started. "I am the Alpha, Sam Uley."

"Alpha Uley, we thank you for the information," the blonde spoke again. I really hoped this would pick up soon, I was getting bored. Before anyone could say more, Jasper chuckled and interrupted everything.

"I apologize," Jasper said still smiling at whatever he found funny. "I am an empath and can feel how one of the humans finds some of this a bit tedious and couldn't help but think the same thing."

All I could think was 'oops' as I tried not to turn my head and bury it into Paul's chest. I knew I was the cause when Jasper started chuckling again and couldn't help but say, "Oh shut it, Jasper." I tried to sound angry but knew there was some humor in my voice.

I could feel the stares from Paul, Jared, and Embry on me but refused to acknowledge any of them. I knew Sam would be giving me the same look if he didn't feel the need to keep a constant eye on the Cullen's.

"As I was about to say," the blonde one started again after glancing at Jasper to make sure he was done laughing. "This is my family. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," he pointed to the caramel haired women standing next to him. "This is my son and daughter, Emmett and his mate Rosalie," he indicated the largest male with black hair and a blonde ice beauty. "Next are my other son and daughter, Jasper and his mate Alice." Alice was a short pixie looking creature. I was having trouble determining if Alice was truly a girl or not. "And last, my oldest son, Edward."

"Cullen's," Sam nodded towards them all. "This is Beta Paul Lahote, Gamma Jared Cameron, and Wolf Embry Call. Standing in the middle is our Alpha Female and Paul's imprint, Bella Swan." When Sam introduced me he moved to take Jared's place. Jared then moved to stand next to Embry behind me. "Our Alpha Female, and all imprints, are the most precious thing to the pack and as per the treaty, if you approach any of our imprints we will destroy you. The exception to this is if Bella is speaking to you on behalf of the pack as the Alpha Female. At that time, you may speak to her but if you approach her without an official meeting being set-up we will destroy you. Am I understood?"

"Of course Alpha," Carlisle nodded.

"She is a descendant of my sister," Jasper spoke up. "I wish to get to know Bella."

"Huh?" Was my brilliant response while all my wolves growled dangerously.

"I mean her no harm," Jasper drawled. "I just wish to know of my family after I was no longer able to be around them. I have watched over my sister's family and each time there was only one child, a girl, born."

"No," Paul growled. "I don't want my Mate to be around leeches unless absolutely necessary."

"Maybe this is something we can discuss in private amongst ourselves," I suggested. "We can contact you to let you know if this is something we can arrange."

"Thank you," Jasper smiled and tipped is head towards me. I was curious about him and hoped I could convince my Wolves to let me get to know him.

"Jazzy, you can't," my companion whined, yet again. This had been going on since we got back from the meeting with the wolves.

"Darlin', you know I can and will do what I want," I pinned her with a look. "Ya know I don't take kindly to anyone telling me what to do."

"I'm sorry," Alice looked down. I could feel her emotions and while she did feel some remorse, she also felt frustrated and calculating.

I gave her one more look and her emotions all turned to fear. Once I knew she was reminded I wouldn't hesitate to kill her if I felt it was warranted, especially since we weren't actually mates like the others thought, I walked out of our room and left for school.

I'm only here because my brother told me I would need to go with Alice back we ran into her in Philadelphia. I've always trusted my brother, Peter, even when it pisses me off. His gift, not that he'll claim it as such, is just knowing things. I go see him annually and it was those trips I also checked in on my sister's family.

"Jazz, man, what was that all about," Emmett asked as I walked through the living room. The worst part of living with such a large coven who pretends to be a human and a family is they don't always give the illusion of privacy. With our enhanced senses we always know what the others are doing.

"None of your business," I didn't even spare him a glance as I kept walking towards my bike.

I was finally happy. When I helped Bella at the market when she was with Renee five years ago Peter told me she would be the cause of something big, but the asshole didn't tell me what.

**A/N:** So this is the end of what I've pre-written. I do plan to continue writing this out but was impatient to post what I have so far. This has been something I've worked on for awhile off and on and was finally at a point I was ready to start sharing. I hope you are enjoying so far. Don't forget to review!


End file.
